The global problem of drug resistance extends from developing countries to those that are highly developed, affecting the treatment of all infectious diseases and cancer. Extensive research has afforded significant progress in understanding the mechanisms of drug resistance and ultimately, in overcoming some cases of drug resistance in individual disease states. However, it is rare that scientists studying drug resistance in one fiel compare and contrast their methods, technologies and findings with scientists studying drug resistance in another field. For example, scientists studying genomic profiling of resistance mechanisms in response to antineoplastic agents may not discuss their findings with scientists studying genomic profiling of cells in response to antibacterial agents. The goal of this 2014 Gordon Research Conference on Drug Resistance is to bring together scientists from multiple disciplines to share their knowledge on drug resistance, thus enabling the creation of new knowledge and ideas for how to approach this global problem. To accomplish this, we have three specific aims. One, we will invite speakers and discussion leaders from a variety of fields including various infectious disease modalities, cancer and agricultural science to share their latest findings in formal sessions. Two, we will invite participants who are studying drug resistance from a wide range of perspectives to share their knowledge during presentation of posters in several afternoon sessions. We will also focus on inviting and supporting the participation of younger scientists, women and underrepresented minorities, especially encouraging each participant to share their work through the poster sessions. A select group of these poster presenters will also be invited to share their work during the formal sessions. A third goal is to foster discussion through afternoon and evening sessions to facilitate the growth of the community through human bonds, the sharing of ideas and networking.